youtubeshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Puckentine
Welcome! Congratulations on starting YouTube Shows Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse The3Tails Hey agian! Its me (The3Tails wiki admin) I'm sorry about not contacting you earlier I just got buys. But thanks for letting me become admin - that means alot! :) 3tailsadmin 13:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo countdown. So we meet again. JK JK i saw you last night. So i have seen you again but- never mind is this wiki still active? Well I watch this show with this guy called Josh he is thecomputernerd01. He is number 72 on the most subscribed on youtube and i believe he is the third youngest on that list (the younger being Fred and Justin Bieber) so check him out SCherry08 13:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'm Seddie1012 from the iCarly wiki and apparently, it says I'm blocked. WHY!? I did nothing! can you please unblock me? Seddie1012 01:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Seddie1012Seddie1012 01:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ok you dont have these shows but these people have tons of views (+2,000,000 views) and subcribers (1,000,000 sub) those people are "Freddiew and JennaMarbles" i know buy heart about these people and i would like to be an admin about them (made more then 55 videos!) hope i can do it :D KymedianV 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) p.s ill show you 2 of there shows Freddiew: Subs: 2,823,025 views together: 511,334,899 2 videos every 3 weeks i think JennaMarbles: subs: 2,089,783 views together: 300,772,032 new episodes every wendsday dont know how to spell wendsday D: KymedianV 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) KymedianV 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a show called Tail Of A Mermaid & Merman story Once upon a time in a underwater kingdom a prince and a princess were born. Everyone was happy until one day the prince and princess were snatched from the kingdom by an evil shape shifter known as Davilin. The prince and princess became human but the morning after their 16th birthday they would get their tails back. Human when dry, mermaid and merman when wet, this is the story of Jewel i was wondering if i could put it on here? I have a show called Tail Of A Mermaid & Merman story Once upon a time in a underwater kingdom a prince and a princess were born. Everyone was happy until one day the prince and princess were snatched from the kingdom by an evil shape shifter known as Davilin. The prince and princess became human but the morning after their 16th birthday they would get their tails back. Human when dry, mermaid and merman when wet, this is the story of Jewel and Rin i was wondering if i could put it on here